


We Never Truly Escape The Past

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Angst, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, FBI Intern Allison Argent, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I swear, McCall Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles and Allison both wanted to finally be free of Beacon Hills. At least, they thought they did. But an investigation for a serial killer who's using the alias "Poseidon," along with his accomplice, their ex-guidance counselor, Marin Morrell, opens up and Stiles and Allison immediately convince their boss to let them go undercover for it, making them have to return to the town they call home. They don't realise that the situation is far worse than what they ever could have been expecting until they come face-to-face with someone they thought died years ago.





	We Never Truly Escape The Past

Stiles walks into the room that he's become pretty familiar with by now, attempting to quickly fix his tie without being noticed. He pauses for a second in the doorway, eyes scanning the room until he spots the person he's looking for. He grins as he makes his way over to one of the only empty seats left, which just so happens to be behind one of his very good friends. 

"You were nearly late," Allison says, facing straight ahead. Stiles rolls his eyes and then she's turning around, returning his grin. " _Again_. Seriously, do you not have an alarm or something? That's the fourth time this week. One of these days, you're actually going to be late and then I'm gonna have to cover for you." She sends him an innocent smile, tilting her head. "But I'm not going to, I'm just gonna throw you under the bus." 

Stiles scoffs, leaning forward to lower his voice. "I'll just drag you down with me then. They'll believe me. No one is buying your sweet little angel act." 

Allison feigns shock, hand on her heart. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a good intern." Her innocent smile turns to a sly smirk. "You're the one everyone's keeping an eye on." 

"Please," Stiles rolls his eyes again, "They're watching both of us like hawks. After all, we are from Beacon Hills, the town with all the mysterious murders and disappearances and animal attacks. We might as well be part of the circus." 

Allison snorts and agrees. "Yeah, you've got a point there." Her eyebrows furrow as if in thought. "Maybe we should join the circus. At least we wouldn't be stuck doing paperwork every day." 

"Speaking of which," Stiles grins mischievously and Allison immediately looks like she regrets ever becoming friends with him, a look that Stiles has become familiar with over the past five months that they've worked together. "I have an idea. Our six-month internships are nearly up, right?" Allison nods slowly. "So, surely they have to give us some sort of field training before we're done." 

He leans back in his seat, clasping his hands behind his head. "I say that the first mission they bring up today, we convince them to let us go." 

Allison raises her eyebrows a little, chewing on her bottom lip as she clearly considers it. "It could work..." 

Stiles nearly falls out of his seat. "Wait, you're actually agreeing with me?" 

She rolls her eyes, a grin spreading across her lips as she nods. "Yep." Stiles' eyes narrow in suspicion and she just shrugs. "As much as I just _love_ sitting in here all day, actually going out and doing something would be much better. And it shouldn't be that hard to convince them to let us go." She pauses then adds,"Hopefully." 

"Alright then. It's official. Today is the day that we finally get to go out and catch some criminals." 

"Uh - I'm not so sure that's how this wor-" 

Allison doesn't get to finish her sentence as Stiles shushes her, telling her to turn around. She does and just in time, watching as Agent Collins walks to the front of the room, wearing his usual serious expression. It's not that Stiles and Allison don't like the guy - he's actually not that bad. It's more like he doesn't like them.

His eyes immediately dart to the two of them, sitting in their seats and watching him with innocent looks on their faces. He just sighs and shifts his gaze, looking around at everyone in the room as he starts giving the customary morning speech thing that he seems to hate but also refuses to ignore. 

Once it's over, he moves on to talk about the investigations that are still currently ongoing. Allison glances back at Stiles and he nods, both waiting a little impatiently for him to inform them all of the new investigations they're opening or need more people working on. 

"Now. We've just become aware of a new investigation that we're going to need-" 

Stiles' hand immediately flies into the air, not even giving Collins the chance to finish his sentence. 

There's a sigh that's then followed by, "Yes, Stilinski?" 

"This investigation - does it involve going out onto the field?" 

Collins' eyes narrow a little, clearly suspicious by the question. Still, he nods. "Yes." Then turns back to address all of them as he says, "We're going to need to send some agents undercover for it as alerting-" 

Now Allison's hand is in the air. 

He sighs again. "Argent?" 

She keeps up her innocent act as she smiles and asks, "Will you be sending qualified agents this time or more interns? I mean, the ones you sent last time did pretty well on the last undercover field investigation." 

A vein in Collins' neck twitches. It's obvious he knows where Allison and Stiles are going with this and their questions. 

"We've been told to send people who have experience dealing with-"

"Perfect!" Stiles cuts in, grinning as he leans forward in his seat. "I'd like to volunteer." He winks at Allison and adds, "So would Argent." 

Collins immediately goes to shake his head, about to say that he's already picked out who should go. Allison, however, doesn't give him the chance to. 

"With all due respect, Agent," she starts, receiving an appreciative nod from Stiles. "Neither myself nor Stilinski have been out in the field yet for any sort of training. We only have a few weeks left before out internships are up." 

She pretends to ignore Collins' muttered, "Don't I know it." 

"If we want to pursue a career in the FBI after this, which is very likely, then surely we need to have some experience in the field? After all, you don't hire people who are unqualified or inexperienced, do you? And every other person in this room has had the chance to go out onto the field already. We're the only ones who haven't gotten the opportunity to get the experience we may need."

She's got him there.

Collins is clearly trying so hard to find a way around this, anything that means he won't have to assign Stiles and Allison to this investigation. But he must come up empty-handed as he sighs, his jaw clenching. 

"Alright. You two are on this case." Allison turns in her seat to grin at Stiles, who returns it and high-fives her. Collins quickly adds, "I guess you two were perfect for this anyway." 

That quickly wipes the grins off both their faces. They look at Collins questioningly.

A small, tight-lipped smile tugs at his lips. "The investigation is taking place in Beacon Hills." 

Stiles' eyebrows furrow and he looks at Allison, meeting her equally as confused gaze. He hasn't heard anything about there being a problem in Beacon Hills and he's been talking with all of their friends back home nearly every day.

Although, he has been having trouble getting a hold of any of them, especially Scott, in the past few days. 

He frowns as he asks, "What's the investigation for?" 

"A serial killer," Collins answers. For one of the good guys, he looks a little too smug about that. "We've been tracking him for a few weeks. He hasn't stayed in one place for more than a day but now, for some reason, he seems to have taken a liking to your town. Seems to be planning on staying a little longer than usual." 

By now, every other intern in the room is intently watching the scene unfold, eyes darting between Collins, Stiles, and Allison. It's no secret that Stiles and Allison aren't Collins' favourite people in the world and that he definitely seems to have a thing against them because of where they're from.

So everytime Stiles or Allison say anything while Collins is in the room, pretty much everyone is on edge, tense and weirdly excited to see what happens next. This time is no different and some of them even look like they wished they had popcorn. 

Ignoring all of the eyes on them, Stiles looks at Allison. "Has Scott or Lydia said anything about this to you?" He quietly asks, not oblivious to Collins still watching them. 

She shakes her head, eyebrows drawn together. "No, I haven't talked to either of them since-" 

"Last Tuesday?" 

She barely needs to nod for Stiles to know the answer. The last time he talked to Scott was last Tuesday as well. Which means that neither of them have been able to get a hold of any of their friends for almost an entire week. 

"Something's wrong," Stiles decides. Allison agrees and he lifts his head to look up at Collins. "You said a serial killer, right?" He asks, not caring that he interrupts him in the middle of his sentence. "As in, just an ordinary sociopath who's been going around killing people?" 

Collins sends him that look that Stiles has become so familiar with. The one that pretty much became a permanent expression on Coach's face whenever Stiles was around and asking his usual questions that no one ever understands. 

"I guess you could say that," he answers, shaking his head slightly. "He and his accomplice, that is." 

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Accomplice? You never mentioned an accomplice." 

"And who interrupted me before I could?" Collins glances down at the folder that's open in front of him.

Judging by the look that appears on his face, Stiles can guess that whatever he's about to say next won't be good news.

And sure enough, when he looks back up at Stiles and Allison, he says, "It would appear you two are familiar with them." 

Stiles internally groans. It just had to be someone they know, didn't it? He exchanges a worried glance with Allison, dreading whatever name's about to come out of Collins' mouth and just praying that Derek hasn't somehow gotten himself into trouble again.

"She was a guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School. Marin Morrell. It seems like you two had an awful lot of sessions with her. Especially you, Stilinski."

That is definitely much worse than what Stiles was expecting. At least if it had been one of their friends, they would know it was a misunderstanding and that way, he and Allison could help them get out of whatever trouble they're in.

But with Marin... She hasn't exactly been known to make the best decisions. Exhibit A: Being an Emissary for a bunch of psychotic alphas. This may not be just a misunderstanding. 

"So, some guy-"

"We only know his alias, which is Poseidon." 

Stiles has to pause for a second, gaping at Collins. "You're joking, right?" When Collins just shrugs, Stiles scoffs and throws his hands up. "Alright, great. So, apparently, the Greek god of the sea and our ex-guidance counselor are going around murdering people with absolutely no reason whatsoever. Did I get that right?"

"Anymore of your witty comments and I'll assign someone else to this case," Collins threatens. 

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Really? Because - uh - I think you kinda need us for this one. After all, us showing back up in Beacon Hills, the town we grew up in and still have friends who live there, isn't exactly as suspicious as sending in two completely random people." 

Collins looks like he wants to argue but he can't deny that Siles is right and everyone knows it. It would be too risky not to send Stiles and Allison undercover in their hometown. New people showing up would definitely be suspicious and possibly catch the attention of this "Poseidon" and Marin. That's not something they can risk.

"You two leave tomorrow," he says, ignoring the other interns and their amusement at how easily he caved. "You're in for a long drive back to California so be up at five am. We can't afford to let this guy slip through our fingers just because neither of you knows how to set an alarm." 

Stiles and Allison don't argue, agreeing to be up and ready and on their way to California as soon as possible. 

Neither of them really pay much attention to the rest of what he says as he moves onto the rest of the open investigations. They're both far too worried about what's going on back home. It was bad enough that there's apparently a serial killer taking up residence in Beacon Hills, but their friends' sudden silence can't mean anything good. 

Allison rests her hand on top of Stiles, stopping the rhythmic tapping on his desk he had started up with his pen without even realising. 

She tries to smile in a reassuring way, knowing exactly what he's thinking. "They're okay. They're probably just looking into the whole serial killer thing as well. That's why they're not answering - they're just busy." 

He can tell she's trying to convince herself as well, her eyes drifting down to the desk and smile slipping for a second before she looks back up at him. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Stiles says, nodding slightly. "I'm sure they're completely fine. Just busy." 

\----------------------------

The next morning, Stiles is already awake when Allison gets up. He didn't get much sleep last night, too worried about what they're going to find when they arrive in Beacon Hills. He knows he's probably overreacting. Scott and the rest of their friends are probably fine. 

But he still can't stop himself from wondering what if they're not? What if something happened? What if the serial killer in Beacon Hills is some sort of supernatural thing that's a hundred times more powerful than any of them and now they're hurt or worse? 

He spent nearly the entire night coming up with horrible scenarios in his head, all of them making him sick to his stomach. At one point, just after it hit three am, he even grabbed his phone and texted Scott, hoping for a reply. A few minutes later, when he didn't get one, he texted his dad. Of course, in his head, he knew that neither of them would be awake at three in the morning. 

Still, the absence of a reply only made him worry more. And before he knew it, it was nearly five am. 

He passed the time until he had to make sure Allison got up, showering and getting dressed as quietly as possible then just trying to distract himself on his phone. 

When Stiles had found out that Allison was getting the same internship as him and he suggested they get an apartment together, he had been mostly joking. But now, he's definitely glad she agreed or else he would probably be sitting by himself with nothing but his worries for at least another hour. 

As soon as it hits five, Stiles wakes Allison up, having already turned off her alarm to avoid her trying to throw another pillow at it and accidentally hitting him in the face again. Then they get everything ready, packing up the stuff they're going to need, including the files that had been sent over to fill them in on the details about the investigations that Agent Collins had left out, and then they get into the car that they share since Stiles left his jeep with Scott.

Barely ten minutes on the road and Stiles can't stand the silence. 

"Remind me again why we decided it would be a good idea to take a six-month internship in Quantico which is basically a two-day drive away from Beacon Hills? And that's not even including all the stops we have to make." 

Allison rolls her eyes and turns her head to look over at him, a small smile on her lips. "Well, if I remember correctly, you said your reason was that you wanted to be able to legally punch bad guys in the face." 

Stiles glances over at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh yeah, so I did." His eyes are back on the road in front of them as he adds, "I still do and I definitely like not being in Beacon Hills. But I just wish we weren't the only two here, y'know? I wish..." 

"I know," Allison says, not needing him to finish his sentence to know what he was going to say. "I guess maybe taking the internships wasn't exactly the best idea." 

Stiles raises his eyebrows, more curious than he is surprised. "Do you regret taking it?" 

She quickly shakes her head, sending him another smile. "No, not some parts at least. If I hadn't then we wouldn't be as close as we are," she points out and Stiles' eyes dart away from the road once more to grin at her. 

"But it feels wrong to be so far away from Beacon Hills. I thought it was what I wanted, to get away from it all. " She looks down at her hands in her lap, shaking her head again. "I don't know, I guess being part of the FBI isn't what I really want." 

Stiles nods, understanding exactly where she's coming from. "Yeah, me neither." 

She looks up in surprise, her forehead creasing in confusion. "But I thought-" 

"So did I," Stiles says. "But I guess something changed. Well, not changed. I mean, I've always known that I've wanted to do something. Help people, catch the bad guys, that kinda thing. But the FBI... It's not what I want. I want to be with my dad, with everyone else, with..." He pauses, tapping the steering wheel as he wets his lips. "With Scott." 

Allison's eyes soften and Stiles looks back at the road, not wanting to see that look in her eyes that appears every time he mentions Scott's name. He forces himself to stare straight ahead, not really focusing on anything that's flying past them as they drive down the road, still hours away from even being close to Beacon Hills. 

Allison doesn't say anything else about the subject or try and change it. She just pulls out her phone, understanding that Stiles doesn't want to talk about it. 

He can't help but glance over at her though and immediately notices her furrowed eyebrows and the frown tugging at her lips as she just stares down at her phone. Stiles can take a guess at what's bothering her. 

"Still no reply?" He asks. 

She sighs and sits her phone in her lap, shaking her head. "No. Still nothing. From any of them, not even my dad." 

Stiles reaches his hand into his pocket, shimmying his phone out and checking it, despite knowing it's pointless. Nothing. Not one text, one reassuring "hey, we're okay." The screen's just completely blank other than the clock that somehow manages to make him feel worse the longer he looks at it. 

He quickly shoves it back into his pocket, trying not to let it bother him. 

"Nothing?" Allison asks, already knowing the answer. 

Stiles just shakes his head, chewing on his bottom lip as the worry really begins to kick in. His grip on the steering wheel tightens a little as he tells himself that everything's fine. They're all fine.

"I know we're pretty much avoiding this subject," Allison eyes him a little warily and he knows what she's going to say.

But he waits for her to continue, seeing just how much she's worrying as well. "But... something's definitely wrong. My dad always texts me back, even when he's busy. He once texted me while he was in the middle of hunting down a werewolf, just to let me know that he was okay. If he's not replying..." 

Stiles hates to admit it but she's right. He knows she is. The one time Scott didn't reply to him on the same day that Stiles texted him was when he took Allison out of school for her birthday. Every other time, he's texted him back as soon as he's seen the message. So, for him and Argent to not be replying is definitely a cause for concern.

"Let's just..." he sighs, closing his eyes for a second, trusting himself not to crash the jeep. "Let's just not panic right now, okay? We still have roughly around forty hours left until we get there. Worrying about it right now isn't gonna help. So, let's just... stay calm." 

He watches Allison nod but she doesn't relax at all, just stares down at her hands. 

"At least for another couple hours. I'm not a great multitasker so trying to worry while driving will not end well for either of us or our poor car that has done nothing but take us where we need to go." 

Allison looks up, meeting his gaze as he offers her a small smile. She returns it, clearly grateful for him trying to lighten the mood a little with a joke, like he always does.

"You're right," she says before sitting up a little more in her seat, taking in a deep breath. Then she's grinning as she reaches around her seat, searching for something in one of the many bags they just flung onto the backseats. 

Stiles glances at her, a little confused. But then she's facing him again, a book in her hands. He takes one look at the cover and groans. 

"Please no," he laughs. "Do not put me through this torture _again_. I get that you're in love with whatever-his-name-is but that does not mean you have to subject me to this type of mental and physical pain." 

Allison rolls her eyes and skims over the cover of the book titled _Supernatural: Dead in the Water_ , ignoring his comment about her loving one of the characters."Come on, you have to admit, the last one wasn't actually that bad." 

Stiles scoffs in disbelief. "Please, their descriptions of a Wendigo sounded way more like a troll. We have met Wendigos. They are not that tall!" 

She chuckles and agrees with him. Their encounters with Wendigos were definitely a lot different from the one in the last Supernatural book. 

"I'm still going to read it to you," she says with a half-smirk and half-grin. She flips through it until she finds the first chapter, ignoring Stiles as he groans again and pretends to hit his head on the steering wheel. "You ready? Here we go..." 

They spend the next few hours like that; Allison reading the book out loud, her and Stiles laughing at certain parts that are either ridiculous or absolutely hilarious. It actually helps relax them a bit, taking their minds off what lays ahead of them in Beacon Hills and if their friends truly are okay or if their worrying wasn't for nothing and something really has happened to them.


End file.
